


Thunderstorms Can Be Fun

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Camping au where Octavia and Lincoln are on a college camping trip and get paired up together to share a tent without really knowing each other and its a really cold night so the only way to get warm is to get naked and share body heat (ps everything I have read so far is sooo good.. its become a daily habit now to check for more!)</p><p>Lincoln and Octavia find a way to keep themselves busy during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms Can Be Fun

“When we get back to campus, I am going to burn down the Anthropology building,” Octavia managed to get while her teeth chattered. The heat source pressed up against her behind wasn’t helping much. Lincoln was practically freezing too, and he was currently naked.

“No, you’re not.” Every time he spoke, his chest vibrated against her back. She tried not to think about how deep his voice was, or the fact that her naked ass was pressed against his groin.

Nope, she was not going to think about it.

“If it wasn’t for those stupid administrators, I would actually be sharing a tent with a woman or be by myself! Also, who plans a camping trip in the middle of rainy season? Fucking idiots,” she grumbled to herself.

She could feel him trying to hide his laughter, but she elbowed him in the chest.

“Hey,” he said and grabbed her wrist. “I’m trying to keep you warm, and this is how you thank me?” He tried to sound angry, but their situation was too amusing. Octavia would have laughed too, but she was too busy trying not to think about how good he felt against her skin.

“Just keep that thing tucked, and we’ll be just fine,” she muttered and drew her blanket around them more firmly. She was going to kill every last one of those bastards that set this up.

The camping trip for her Anthropology class had been extra credit, and she needed the extra points because she was not doing so well in the class. When she signed up, they ended up having an even number of people. Unfortunately, the even number came from the men and women each having an odd number on each side. Something they hadn’t really noticed because they thought her and Clarke’s names were male when creating the sleeping arrangements.

She nearly had a stroke when she found out that she would be sharing a tent with Lincoln, the hot but silent guy in the class. He listened more than he talked, and it made him mysterious in a sort of creepy way. No one knew much about him, and he didn’t seem to mind it.

When they were informed of their sleeping arrangements, he was a gentleman. He created a little wall barrier between them so she would have her privacy. But then the storm came, and they all got soaked by the rain.

Octavia started turning blue, so it became one of those situations where they had to strip down and cuddle naked for warmth.

Normally, Octavia wouldn’t mind cuddling with a hot guy, but this one was her classmate, and she’d have to see him on a weekly basis after this.

Her face flushed as she thought of how good he might be in bed. She could feel that he was all muscle, but she couldn’t quite figure out the size of member. She really didn’t need to know, but she was curious. However, she wasn’t curious enough to start something to see it.

Instead, she remained on her side and stared at the tent wall. The rain and wind beat down on it, but the tent was pretty sturdy.

Thunder cracked around them, and Octavia jumped. She buried her face in the blankets, and Lincoln’s arms wrapped around her.

“I’m not afraid. I’m not afraid,” she chanted over and over again. Storms brought up bad memories for her. Her hand covered Lincoln’s, and she held it as the thunder continued booming throughout the area.

“It’s okay. You’re safe,” Lincoln’s calm voice washed over her. He held her tightly in his arms with his hand on her stomach.

“Distract me,” she pleaded. She could feel him stiffen behind her.

“Well, a good way to get over your fears is to associate them with positive feelings,” he said, and she immediately knew where this was going.

“Really? Is this like some romance novel where you make love to me keep me warm?” she scoffed, and he chuckled.

“Actually, I was going to tell you a few jokes, but I like your plan better. More pleasurable that way.” His mouth was close to her ear, and his breath caressed her skin.

She bit back a moan, but then the thunder sounded again. She yelped and clung to him.

“Do whatever the fuck you want! Just take my mind off things!” she conceded. His thumb stroked her abdomen softly.

“Are you sure?” he asked. He was definitely into it, but he wasn’t going to proceed without her permission. Especially since they were in a compromising position.

“Yes,” she answered. What’s the harm in having a little fun to keep her mind off the booming sounds?

His lips found the back of her neck, and she sighed. His hand moved up to cup her breasts, and she surrendered herself to the situation. He rolled and played with her nipples until they were hard, and she was grinding against him.

His free hand inched itself lower until it came into contact with her damp curls. She moaned as he touched her intimately. Making slow little circles with his fingers and then running them over her folds.

“Lincoln,” she moaned, and the rain started to pick up again. She didn’t even care when the thunder went off again. All she wanted was to reach the end of this journey with him.

Her hips moved against his hand as he slowly let her climb higher to her climax. Right when she felt herself at the edge, two fingers entered her.

She reached back to hold onto his neck as he pressed kisses on her shoulder. Her moans and pants seemed to urge him on as he timed his pettings to the sounds outside.

When she saw a flash of lightning, she came hard, choking as her body shuddered against his.

He turned her head and kissed her on the lips as she rode out the waves, her lips sloppy against his.

“I want you inside of me,” she said when her mind was her own again.

“No condoms,” he replied, kissing her again.

“I’m on the pill, and I’m clean.” She reached back for him.

“I’m clean too,” he whispered. He guided her hand to his member, and she slowly started stroking him until her grew hard.

He lifted her leg slightly and entered her from behind. They both moaned as he pushed into her.

“You feel amazing,” he said as he moved inside her with long strokes. She fit around him perfectly, and from the way she dug her nails into his skin, she felt the same way.

She held onto him as he built her up to another climax.

This time she came harder than before, and it took her several minutes to regulate her breathing. While she did that, he continued to thrust into her, this time seeking his own end. His hand was at her clit as he pounded her from behind.

She could barely make sense of anything when she came again, and this time he followed her. He emptied himself inside of her, and it felt really good.

She felt a loss when he pulled out of her and removed his arms. He was rustling for something, and a moment later she felt a cloth cleaning her.

As he wiped his semen off her, she fidgeted against him. His ministrations were making her wet again, but she was too sensitive to even go for it again.

Once he was done, he threw the cloth off to the side and brought her back in his arms. The rain and thunder still could be heard.

“How are you feeling?’ he asked, taking note that her body felt much more relaxed.

“Much better,” she purred. “Just what I needed.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “I would go for it again, but I need rest.”

Octavia turned around in his arms to face him. “I’m game if you are. I need a bit of a break too.”

He kissed her again, this time with less passion. He let himself explore her mouth as they kissed slowly.

His hand came up to cup her face, and his arm brought her in closer.

Her hands explored his chest, pausing over certain scars. She could see that he had a few tattoos, and that seemed to turn her on even more.

While their bodies recovered, they talked about simple things. She learned of his art aspirations, and he learned that she wanted to be an anthropologist. He had been drawing since he could hold a pencil, and she had been studying other cultures since she could read.

They decided against another round that night. Preferring to learn more about each other. There would be plenty of time for sex later, or so they thought.

Morning came, and the storm was over. They packed up camp and headed to their destination with the rest of their group. However, neither one of them complained about their sleeping arrangements after that night.


End file.
